Ares Bandet
History Origin Ares Bandet of Xarda served as the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2167. Bandet distinguished himself as a heroic and fearless officer while serving in the war between sound and light. This war was waged on the very fringes of the third dimension. Tales of Ares Bandet’s actions spread throughout the Green Lantern Corps and the brave Lantern was justly recognized by both his fellow Lanterns and the immortal Guardians of the Universe. As recognition for his deeds, the Guardians awarded Ares Bandet the prestigious Emerald of Malthus in a ceremony held on Oa. The ceremony was attended by nearly six hundred of Bandet’s fellow Green Lanterns; all on hand to witness the Guardians convey this high honor on one of their own. Green Lantern Corps Unfortunately, the ceremony was interrupted by the unexpected arrival of the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, Hal Jordan of Earth. However, this “Hal Jordan”, and his supposed allies from the “Justice League of America” who accompanied him, were in reality enemies who had taken control of these heroes. The renegade Green Lantern Sinestro had assumed Hal Jordan's form as part of a plot to steal the Central Power Battery. Among the “Justice League” were Mr. Element posing as the Flash, Catwoman in the form of the Black Canary, and Doctor Light disguised as the Martian Manhunter. The villains were part of a larger scheme by the all powerful being Agamemno, who orchestrated the theft on Oa as part of a scheme to gain universal power. Mr. Element used the super speed powers of the Flash to strip those Green Lanterns in attendance of their power rings, neutralizing Oa’s warriors. The remaining villains worked to steal the Central Power Battery. By eliminating the Battery, the Lanterns throughout the universe would not be supplied with the energy needed to power their rings, effectively destroying the Green Lanterns Corp. Shape Shifter What the villains did not know is that Ares Bandet’s species, the Xardans like the Durlans, was gifted with a natural shape shifting ability which allowed him to become invisible while "the Flash" struck. Only Ares Bandet was left wielding a ring, and the honored Lantern attacked the villains single-handedly. Ares Bandet attacked bravely despite the odds, however, he was undone by Doctor Light who used the Martian Manhunter’s own shape shifting powers to change his color to yellow. Death Like all Lanterns of that era, Ares Bandet's ring had no power over the color yellow. Before Bandet could switch tactics to overcome this weakness, he was killed by Dr. Light. The distinguished Green Lantern of Xarda fell, while the other "Justice Leaguers" took the Central Battery and left Oa. The Guardian’s quickly mobilized the remaining Corps. Enraged by the theft of the Central Power Battery and death of such a heroic colleague on their own soil, the remaining Corps confronted the villains in space. Although Agamemno and his nefarious allies were able to overcome the Corps onslaught, the villains were eventually defeated by the Justice League of America and a cadre of heroes of Earth. Ares Bandet of Xarda remains among the honored dead in the Crypts of Oa. He is the last known recipient of the Emerald of Malthus. Powers and Abilities *Indomitable Will Equipment *Emerald of Malthus Former: *Green Lantern Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapon Former: *Green Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/ares-bandet/29-50927/ Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members